The road to love
by Minelli
Summary: Her first instinct was to hug her son as her heart started beating faster. “No..Please no… “
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Ouran.

She closed her brown eyes. Why now? Why now when she had finally settled her life? When she already moved on. He was nothing to her but a reminiscent of her past.

Nothing.

"When?" She quietly asked the redhead in front of her.

"Haruhi. You know you can't hide from him forever. And why must you hide? Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't." she answered Kaoru softly, "I don't want to face him anymore."

"Well, you can't continue this way forever! You need all the help you can get!" The guy shouted, squeezing her left hand, "Haruhi. He needs to know."

"Even if he does, he will not want it. He told me so himself."

The redhead shut his green eyes, "When have you become a coward Fujioka Haruhi?" he stood up, "You weren't this way before."

She gave him a bitter smile. "I fell in love with the wrong guy, it didn't work out. I'm not a coward, but we both know what type of person he is. He's not likely to accept what I did lying down. You know he would seek revenge. I wouldn't mind if it was just me Kaoru, you know I wouldn't, but not with Shuji around. Not, with Shuji around." She said with finality.

Kaoru stood and placed the coffee cups they were using on the kitchen sink and proceeded to wash them. He gave a little sigh.

"How's it like living here? Away from the city?" he asked her, "You've been here like what? Almost 5 years?"

Haruhi shrugged, better than I imagined. At least I'm near Mizuru-san. And dad visits all the time."

"But you're a lawyer Haruhi, not a librarian!"

She grinned, "I do practice law you know. I notarize public documents and when someone asks me, I do represent cases of people here."

"Is it worth it? Hiding here? Don't you miss your friends? Classmates? Us? Hikaru's been asking about you. I keep lying but he doesn't believe me. You know I'm not good with lying when in comes to him."

"I know. Arigatou for keeping my location."

"Nah. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I found you when I visited our villa here and decided to pass by Mizuru-san's place." He placed the cups in the cupboard and closed them. "I was hoping to see Shuji but I guess he won't be here for at least an hour and I need to meet my brother by 4. Is it alright if I go ahead?"

Haruhi stood on tiptoe and kissed Kaoru's smooth cheek. "Hai. Arigatou for visiting me and bringing goods." She said, eyeing the basket of imported food he brought and placed on the table. "I'll tell Shuji you waited for him."

"Nah, it's alright. By the way, there's a dress under all that food. I designed it, so wear it sometime." He winked at her.

"Kaoru, I still have about 50 dresses that you designed which I haven't even worn yet."

"Heh. I like designing for you. Humor me."

"And where will I wear all those gowns in the middle of a countryside?"

"Maybe you'll be able to use them one of these days! Ja ne!" He answered as he went inside his car. "Thanks for the coffee and cookies!"

Haruhi watched his car sped away before going inside her little house. She didn't show it but Kaoru's news shocked her. Could he really be back after all these years? She went into her room and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out a black box from under the many things inside and slowly unlocked the container. Inside was the locket he gave her when she topped the bar exams.

She sat on the bed and buried her face on her knees.

"Kyouya." She sobbed his name. Memories rushed inside her head.

---

"_Arigatou." She said when he placed the locket on her neck. "It's beautiful, but expensive. I feel as if I shouldn't take it."_

_They were on the balcony of his penthouse apartment. He invited her for dinner as a congratulatory party for her topping the bar._

_He kissed her neck. "Really Haruhi, I won't go bankrupt if you accept jewelry from me."_

"_Kyouya, this is an expensive brand. I can't buy this even if I save all my lawyering salary for one year."_

_The shadow king smirked, "You can if you marry me." he proposed._

_Haruhi raised an eyebrow; "I'm not going to marry you for money."_

_He laughed, and then turned serious. "Then marry me for love."_

"_Do you love me?" she asked, not once in the 9 months that they were together did he mention the three words._

"_You know the answer to that."_

"_You do?" She asked curiously._

"_Haruhi." he warned then turned away from her, "Marriage will benefit both of us."_

_She closed her eyes, couldn't he at least say the words?_

"_Do you love me?" she asked again._

"_I wouldn't propose if I don't feel anything for you." He smoothly avoided her question. She was not fooled._

_Haruhi waited. Kyouya rubbed his temple._

"_I don't know what love is. I like you. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Kyouya, I don't know what love is too. But I know I love you." She told him bluntly._

"_Then you'll marry me?" he asked, twisting her words._

"_No. Not until you can honestly say you love me too."_

_He touched her face softly, and then raised her chin. Haruhi stared into those onyx-colored eyes. "I'm not good with words. Can I just show you?" he whispered to her softly._

_She closed her eyes, "Yes. Please. Show me."_

_He kissed her._

"_Wait, what are you—"_

"_Shh… Let me love you tonight."_

_Kyouya kissed her closed eyes before bending down and carrying her bridal style towards his bed. He placed her in the middle before trapping her little body with his own. He caressed her long brown hair and kissed her brow._

"_You're very beautiful you know." He whispered. "Almost like a doll."_

_Haruhi touched his face. "You too."_

_He took of his coat and tie then proceeded to take off her clothes._

"_Aren't we going too fast?"_

"_Not fast enough." He smirked at her. Then dipped his head and kissed her eager lips. He neck, her shoulders, down her throat and licked the space between her—_

"Haruhi!!" someone interrupted her reminiscing, "We're home! Shuji don't dirty the floor"

She blinked then went downstairs.

"Okairi." She greeted Arai. Then felt her being thrown out of balance as someone jumped into her arms.

"Okaa-san!" a dark-haired, onyx-eyed boy dropped a wet kiss on her cheek. "Camping's fun but we missed you!"

Fujioka Haruhi closed her eyes and hugged her almost 5-year-old son.

"_Kyouya, you can't take him away from me. I won't let you."_

---

A/N: Not written by me, but I'll pass your reviews to the author. Sorry, I wanted to redo something, I'll probably update within this week. The story's actually finished, but it's in paper form, not "word" type. This was my friends' literature project, (You know those teachers who gives you a "make your own story/novel" type?) I only change the characters and do minor changes.


	2. Chapter 2

---

5 years ago:

She stared at the home pregnancy test. No. She can't be.

Pink.

Can she really be?

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered to herself. _"Oh my God!"_

Haruhi sat down on the covered toilet and buried her face in her hands. There was really nothing wrong with having a baby. She liked children. She did. The problem was the father.

How was she going to tell Kyouya Ohtori?

They've never discussed kids. Not even as a passing subject.

They've been living together for 4 months now but she hasn't seen him for more than a month. Her supposed "fiance" was currently out of the country but was expected to return tonight.

"Well. It's already here, so might as well face it." she mentally told herself. Haruhi stood up and opened the door to the bathroom.

She was late for work.

---

Kyouya opened the door to his apartment. "Haruhi?" he called, he loved business trips, but to be away from Haruhi for more than a week makes him irritable.

"Haruhi?" he called again. Surely she's home? His fiancée always greets him when he gets home from his trips.

"Kyouya?" The said girl appeared in the apartment hallway. "How was the trip?" she smiled at him, then leaned and kissed his cheek softly.

"Meritous." He replied dryly. She laughed.

"Tamaki bought the Eiffel tower yet?" her brown-eyes sparkled with mirth.

"He wants to visit the queen."

Haruhi blinked. "Whoa. He's getting weirder by the day."

"I don't even want to comment." He touched her cheek. "Why are you glowing?"

She looked away, "What do you mean?" she asked as she helped him take off his coat. "I tried a new type of make up. I thought you might like it."

"I see." He replied. He had a feeling she was trying to fight something within herself. "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Ootoro." Haruhi winked at him, "You know I love tuna."

She took his hand and led him to their bedroom, "Of course, I like dessert even more." her voice told him seductively.

Kyouya stared. Since when did Haruhi initiate sex? Wasn't he always the one who had to drag her off to bed?

Subtly of course.

His lips formed into a small smile.

"I guess you missed me."

"No. Not really." She answered him, "I love you."

"I know." He replied. Fully aware that that was not the answer she wanted.

He proceeded to kiss her before she can question him again.

---

"Kyouya?"

"Hai?"

"What kind of child were you?"

He raised his head from the pillow and faced Haruhi. He brushed the stray hair away from her face. "Normal."

"How were you normal?" She asked him curiously. "You're rich."

"I'm normal for someone rich."

"Right." She closed her eyes, silently thinking how on earth could a shadow king be normal. "I wonder what kind of child you'd have."

He laughed. "I don't want children." He told her.

Haruhi stilled. Forced herself to remain calm. "You don't?"

"No. I don't like them."

"I like them." She voiced out. Hoping he'll take the hint.

He didn't.

Kyouya sat up, forcing her to do the same. He looked at her, as if studying her mood. Then he looked away.

"I don't want children."

"Not even one?"

"No. No child, children, brats or whatever you want to call them. They make your life hell."

She touched his hand, "You are aware that you need an heir right?"

"I'll face the problem when I get there."

Haruhi hugged him from behind, pressing her naked body to his bareback. "Maybe just one?" she pleaded.

"No. Haruhi, I do not want a child." He said coldly.

"And what would you do if someone suddenly have your baby?"

"That's not going to happen. We're careful. You won't get pregnant."

"I wasn't referring to myself, Kyouya Ohtori."

"I don't fuck other women besides you."

She fell silent. _"Is that what you call it Kyouya? Fucking?"_

"What if you did get someone pregnant?"

"Haruhi. That will neve---"

"I just want to know what you'll do in case something like that will happen. I want to know what your reaction will be." She told him.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I'll abort the baby. I will never have children." He answered her cruelly. "They're disgusting and I'm not made to be a father."

"I like children." Haruhi said again.

"Well, we're not making one." He shouted at her, losing his patience.

She felt her heart die.

Haruhi stood up from the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, harshly.

"I'm preparing your dinner."

---

Haruhi locked herself in the kitchen bathroom and tried to prevent the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not aborting our baby Kyouya, I'm not." She sobbed silently. "I'm not."

Someone knocked on the door.

"What are you doing there?" the love of her life demanded.

"Just checking something."

"Well hurry up. The food's cold."

---

Three weeks later:

"Two months?" she asked the doctor.

"Hai. You're two months pregnant! Congratulations!" her friend told her.

They were childhood friends.

Haruhi smiled. "Arigatou, Nishida-san."

"Does your husband know it yet?"

"_Husband?"_ She shook her head. "I'll tell him tonight. Please don't tell anyone. I'm not yet sure on how he'll react."

"Don't worry about it Haruhi-chan! I'm sure he'll be delighted. Besides, you're fully capable of taking care of children. It's not like your poor." Her friend smiled at her.

The brown-eyed girl touched her stomach. _"It's confirmed. I am pregnant. What now?"_

"_Now you tell him." _her conscience told her.

"_No. I'm not aborting it."_

---

She closed the door to their pad. "Kyouya? Are you home?"

"Hai. In here." He answered, his voice coming from the library. "How was the movie?"

"Bad." She found him seated on the sofa and studying floor plans. "What are those?"

"Hmm?" The brunet answered, sounding preoccupied.

"What are those?"

"Oh. Would you like a country house or a modern house?" he faced her, "I personally like modern houses. But I guess you'd like something white and spacious." He told her.

Haruhi looked lost.

"For our house." He informed her.

"Our house?"

"We can't stay here forever." Kyouya stood up and reached for something on the desk behind her, he handed her a stack of calling card. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Wedding planners."

"Nani?!" She asked, shocked.

"I remember you accepted my proposal 5 months ago. Isn't it about time we do it? My schedule is lax these next two months so I can help you."

She stared at the cards on her hands. She had imagined that her husband to be would at least be a little excited to get married. If anything, Kyouya sounds annoyed.

"We never finished our talk about children." She reminded him.

"Haruhi, we've been through this before. I don't want children. Just borrow Tamaki's and Éclair's child every weekend or something." He answered, before picking up the telephone to call his secretary for work details, ignoring Haruhi completely.

She never hated anyone as much as she hated him at that moment. She went to their bedroom and packed a few clothes, and toiletries.

"_Thank God I resigned a month ago."_

When she passed by the living room, Kyouya was still talking to the phone. She approached him. Signaling that she wanted to talk.

He covered the mouthpiece. "What is it? Where are you going? This is an important call Haruhi." He asked, eyeing her small luggage. He looked irritated.

"I need time to think."

"Don't be stupid, think here."

"I'm sorry Kyouya I don't think I can ma—"

"What? Well give don't give in to them." He shouted on the phone. Completely forgetting about her.

She leaned and kissed his lips softly. Then his ear.

"I love you Kyouya Ohtori. But I hate the person you have become." She whispered before leaving him.

The last thing she saw was the puzzled look on his onyx-colored eyes.

She never looked back.

---

Present:

"Kaa-san?"

She had to smile. Anyone who'd look at Shuji can tell whose child he is. Except that he's less reserved than his father. But everything else, right down to the smirk, is Kyouya Ohtori's.

"Hai?" she asked.

"There's someone at the door looking for you. He looks mad."

Arai entered the living room behind her son. He looked nervous. "Haruhi…" he started.

Her first instinct was to hug her son as her heart started beating faster. _"No..Please no… "_


End file.
